North Star
by Fandomized Roleplays
Summary: This is a story of what my life would be like in Gravity Falls based off of the results I got in a Gravity Falls quiz of what the characters thought of me! I was completely honest in it so no hate plz!


**This story is based off a Gravity Falls quiz I did. It was what I would be on the cipher wheel and what the characters thought of me. Here's all of the info that I got about myself from the quiz! All of it will be for chapter one! I will be starting on chapter 2 IMEDEATELY! I did not write any of the following, nor do I own Gravity Falls –flys out wall- LATER SUCKERS!**

North Star

because of a necklace in the shape of the north star you have.

personality: you seem to be kind, funny, weird, and like playing pranks! also a good actress!

people with crushes on you: Bill, Gideon, Dipper

Friends: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Old man McGuget

enemies: Pacifica, Robbie

pet: turtle

some episodes you were in are the time travelers pig, fight fighters, summerween, boss mabel, bottomless pit!, the deep end, the land before swine, dreamscaperers, gideon rises, scary-oke, in to the bunker, sock opera, probably more to come

let's see what the cast thinks of you!

Dipper: _ is very cool, i like her, but she's a bit crazy... not Mabel crazy, like... insane... but her kindness makes up for it. she certainly helped Mabel and I out of some tough spots in our mystery hunts! and she helped Soos eat all the candy from the summerween trickster... besides that, _ is a super cool girl! but Bill is being extra creepy around her... if she's reading this, i warn her to watch her back! because... i don't want her getting hurt... she's a strong person, but i care a lot about her. *blushes* i kinda like her, too. you know, like-like her. *shifts eyes uncomfortably* hehe... *sweats*

Mabel: _? she is amazing! she hangs out with my friends and I, and plays a lot of pranks on Gideon with me! We made breakfast for everyone once and she almost set the microwave on fire! (note to self, don't make eggs in a microwave!). We're not alowed in the kitchen to cook anymore. but she doesn't have a boyfriend, so i tried to set her up with some boys in town, but she didn't seem to get along with them... she says they're too "normal" and "boring". Dipper got mad at me for trying to set her up with other guys. he totally has a crush on her!

Stan: are you talking about that kid who always hangs around with the twins? yeah, she's okay, definitely knows where her priorities are, but she thinks she's a better prankster than me... I'll show her... *takes out bucket of fake spiders*

-LATER-

Stan: ok, so my prank didn't work... in fact, it backfired because she had a bucket of chocolate milk hanging from the ceiling she poured on me! :( I WILL WIN THIS PRANK WAR! on another note, Dipper and Mabel like her a lot.

Soos: _ is a pretty cool dude. i mean, she plays video games, and i help her create contraptions to help her with pranks! like last week, we made a machine that would throw water balloons for her! she said "It's called a catapult, numbskull."

Wendy: *puts down magazine* I'm pretty sure _ is a cool chick, she certainly knows how to have fun. she was there when we went to that creepy convienient store. *laughs* she even took a video of Dipper doing that silly dance amd used it as blackmail. *sighs* good times...

(Dipper: H-HEY, DON'T MENTION THAT)

Robbie: that weird kid? pfft- no way. she's so freaky. SHE TRIED TO BITE ME! and she's always convincing Wendy to not go on dates with me anymore! i hate that kid... even though she's technically not a kid... whatever.

Bill: North Star? yeah! that kid is great! I love her. she just understands the universe, well, as much as a human being can. I've been working on shapeshifting lately so i can have my own human form instead of having to possess other people and secretly spying from a distance. i think she might be on to me, though. she almost caught me the other day! frown *dramatic gasp* I know for a fact that Seeingstar (Gideon) and Pinetree (Dipper) have feelings for her, but i won't let them have her!

Gideon: _? OOOH! i just love that little marshmella! she took Mabel away from me, but who said i can't have 'em both! I'll just take the one that breaks under my power first! *evil laugh* cough cough cough, ugh, is there peanuts in this chocolate?

Waddles: oink.

Pacifica: ugh, that freak? no, no, she's way too... weird. even weirder than that Mabel chick.

BONUS:

mermando: very scary. she eats too much fish o.o

Animations are awesomeness!

Big Fan of watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco

November 15, 2014 at 11:51 AM Flag Quote & Reply

MysterySkulls

Member

Posts: 1390

STORY TIME! this will be kind of like a reader-insert.

I strolled through the streets of Gravity Falls with a smile plastered to my face. i was in such a great mood, i didn't even notice a golf cart zoom by me and a giant monster made of gnomes chasing it. i was too preoccupied because i saw old man McGuket spittin' in a bucket. today was a great day! i started it off with a healthy breakfast (you actually just ate a cupcake), and then my parents and I had a peaceful morning (you filled thier shoes with butter), and then i watched a worm get eaten by a bird, it was so funny! hehe... worms...

i suddenly froze with a foot still in the air. my gaze travelled to the pet store wich i previously walked past. sitting in the display window, in all it's glory, was a turtle. a perfect shade of barf green, and beady black eyes that pierced their way in to my heart. i could hear angles singing and see a radiant glow come off the creature, for it was so perfect. i was at the window with my face squished agenst it in what seemed like a window. the magnificent creature's eyes locked with mine, and it slowly blinked. i needed no more sign. i narrowed my eyes, and nodded at the turtle like we were having a telepathic conversation.

without a second to spare, I burst through the doors of the shop, and all eyes landed on me. my own gaze found the cashier, and i screamed at him while pointing at the turtle, "HOW MUCH IS THAT TURTLE?!"

the Cashier, who looked as nervous as ever in my presence, shook when he spoke. "t-the turtle is 10$, m-m-miss..." he said, hands up in defense. i stormed over to the desk and reached a hand quickly in to my pocket. i grabbed something and slammed it on the counter. the cashier slowly slid the paper up to his face and glanced at it.

"uh, m-miss? these are goofy dollars..." he said, sweat starting to gather on his brow.

"what? you don't accept goofy bucks here? geez, no-one understands the amazing-ness of goofy goobers..." I said, bringing a dramatic hand to my chest. I searched my pockets once more, but alas, i found nothing, just half a burrito... i looked back up at the cashier.

"hey, uh, could i borrow ten bucks?" i asked. the cashier sat up a little straighter.

"miss, I'm afraid i can't do that" he said bravely.

i glared at him, and spoke slowly, in my best batman voice. "I'll be back, and when i return, I'm gonna have enough money to buy that turtle. you can count on that-" i paused for a moment to look down at the boy's name tag. "-Matthew." without saying another word, i walked backwards out of the store, but kept eye contact with 'Matthew'. all the customers' eyes followed my every move. once i left the store, and the little bell on the door chimed, i saw through the window that the cashier fell over, and muttered. "she's crazy..."

"yes." i giggled. "yes i am", and i walked away to try and find ten bucks...

2 WEEKS LATER

okay, so getting money isn't easy. I'm completely broke, and my parents refuse to give me money. so, i need to find a job. let me tell you, dear reader, finding a job at 14 years old is NOT easy. but, if you lie- *cough* act well enough, they may believe you're sixteen. and that's exactly what i did. i look much older than 14, so doing this wasn't hard, getting a job was the easy part. the hard part... keeping that job.

i worked at a grocery store, but i got fired for decorating all our potatos with 'Mr. potato head' parts and playing with them while i was supposed to be working. my next job, was working at the library. it was all okay at first, i got a neat discount on comic books, but i finally got got fired two days later as soon as my boss saw me throwing popcorn at the puppeteer that comes in here everyday and 'booing' him off the stage for bad acting. the day after, i found a job at the local pool as a lifeguard. Mr. poolcheck didn't even bother asking if i had training. I've had weird bosses before, but Mr. Poolcheck takes the cake. just kidding, don't take me cake. anyway, i was fired for creating my own DJ station atop the lifeguard tower with the megaphone.

"YO, THIS IS _-DOG, COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE GRAVITY FALLS POOL. RIGHT NOW ON PEOPLE WATCH, THERE IS A GROUP OF YOUNG CHILDREN PLAYING A GAME OF DON'T LET THE BALLON TOUCH THE FLOOR, AND-OH MY GOD, BEACHED WHALE! OH WAIT, IT'S JUST LITTLE GIDEON!" a few people laughed at my joke, but Mr. Poolcheck certainly did not. i stole his megaphone, as revenge. i could use it later.

after being fired for the bleventeenth time, i gave up. in between work days, i visited the turtle at the pet shop, vowing i would buy him and be best buddies with him. a creature so... majestic deserves better than a dumb plastic box to call a home. but now... that promise seemed harder to keep than ever, because i couldn't get ten stinking dollars!

i leaned agenst the trunk of the tree i was sitting in, and sighed, long and deep. how hard did it have to be to get a turtle in this world? we are running our government wrong. i should move to Canada. i bet i could get a turtle there for... a loonie, or something. maybe three. either way, it didn't seem like i could get my fabulous pet any time soon. at least i have this forest, this wonderful, wonderful forest. full of trees to sit in, deer to look at, and squirrels to run away from. they're viscous. although, whenever I'm here i feel like I'm being watched, but it's okay because i feel like i have company for once.

the tree i was sitting in shook, and i heard a 'Bang!' sound, followed by the sound of someone in pain. i hurriedly look downwards, and at the base of the trunk, was a boy. a boy with slightly curly brown hair, and chubby cheeks. there was a baseball cap on his head doning a blue pine tree. warped in curiosity, i examined him further. he was sucking on his thumb, and there was a hammer in his hand, and a few signs littered the ground around him. I put two and two together and assumed he was trying to nail a sign to the tree, but ended up hitting his finger. i smiled.

with a leap and a grunt, i was on the ground behind him. i scared him fore sure, because he jumped back a foot and screamed a high pitch scream. i couldn't help but laugh at him. he regained composure fast, but red dusted his cheeks from embarrassment. he said, "who are you?" i smiled more and extended a hand to him. "name's _, nice to meet you!" i said as he shook my hand cautiously. "who are you?" i shot the question back at him, and it seemed to catch him by surprise because he fumbled with his words. "I'm Dipper!" he said finally. i cocked a brow at him. "Dipper? weird name." i remarked. his blush only grew, and with it my laughter. i was about to say more, when someone stepped out of the bushes.

"hey, Dipper, Uncle stan said you were taking a long time, what's u-" the person froze mid-sentence when she saw me. i vaguely noticed the resemblance between Dipper and her, and jogged a mental note about it. the girl perked up again, and ran over to us.

"OH MY GOD, Dipper, who is this!? is she your-" she chuckled "girlfriend?" Dipper went fully rec at this point, and i think i caught some steam pouring from his ears. i only laughed more, tears pricking my eyes, and back hurting from bending over.

in an instant, i was standing straight up, and my face lacking any emotion. i said seriously, "No." the smile melted it's way on to my face again, and I explained to her. "we just met, he was putting up signs and happened to stumble upon the tree i was in." i said. "but my names, _, If you were wondering."

"cool!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Mabel, and this is my twin bro-bro, Dipper!" said Mabel, slinging an arm around her brother. ah, siblings, just as i suspected. Dipper wrenched his way out of her grasp and dusted himself off. "anyway" he coughed. "we should really be going, right, Mabel?" he said matter-of-factly. he opened his eyes, and Mabel and I were gone. Dipper turned and just cought a glimpse of us running away.

"GUYS, WAIT!" Dipper called after us, and ran too.

in the end, we arrived at an old, run-down building titled "THE MYSTERY HACK!" wait- make that "THE MYSTERY SHACK' i didn't see the 'S'. I've heard of this place before, but i stayed away because i heard it was run by a conman, and the last thing i want is someone to out-con me. i was pulled inside by Mabel and pushed behind a desk. Mabel hopped on to a stool next to me and shoveled for a piece of paper in her pocket, and fished a pen from under the desk. in this time, i surveyd my surroundings. two words, GIFT. SHOP. or maybe, TOURIST, TRAP. it all screamed "CHEAP" in my face. Mabel slammed the paper in front of me.

"HOW DO YOU SPELL YOUR NAME?!" she asked suddenly. "what?" i questioned. she sighed and calmed down a little. "Dipper just got over his old crush, Wendy" she explained and motioned to a red-head sweeping the floor nearby. i dubbed her, freckles. "and I'm making a list of potential rebound crushes for him, and i want to put you at the top of the list!" she said. my eyes widened and i looked at her. "wait- what?" "c'mon! Dipper obviously thinks your cute! i can see it, I'm an expert." she said, pointing to her sweater that read. "expert!" in big pink letters, and an arrow pointing up at her. at this point in time, Dipperran through the doorway, and looked around for us. when he spotted us, he ran over, out of breath.

"GUYS *GASP* YOU CAN'T JUST *wheezs* RUN AWAY *COUGH* LIKE THAT!" he rasped out. Mabel waved him off, and shrugged. "whatever. i have a question for you." she pulled me close and poked my cheek. "do you think _ is cute?" the question cought him off guard, and the blush returned to his face when i smiled at him. i laughed. i like these two, they're funny, and Dipper is fun to mess with.

i imagine a lightbulb flashing overhead, and a 'PING' noise. IDEA! this is a gift shop, right? and I'm looking for a job, right? perfect! I'll just squeeze my way in to work here! I'll get to see these two dorks everyday, and get enough money to buy my turtle! (I already consider him mine). i turned to face Dipper and asked straight forward "who's the big man of this place?"

speak of the devil, in waltzed a man with glasses, grey hair, and wore a fez and suit. not to mention an unecessary eyepatch. he radiated 'power' or maybe that's just the glare he sent our way, but i knew this man could get places. Mabel pointed to him. "that's our great uncle stan, owner of the mystery shack!" she said, just as 'Stan' walked over.

"Darn right I am. now, why do you want to know who i am?" he said, directing his attention at me. I smiled. "I want a job." i asked, straightout. at first, he looked like he was going to laugh, but he didn't. he only scowled and scoffed. "not gonna happen" he said.

"what? c'mon, Mr. Pines! please? i really need a job! some way to get money!" you pleaded. bad idea, pleading is always bad, it gives the other person the upper hand. "sorry, Kid, i just can't. i already have all the positions filled." Stan explained.

"Cashier?" I asked, he nodded. "Sweeper?" the same result. "door greeter?" the same. "stock taker?" guess what?! the same. i sighed. i really needed this job. "entertainment?" i asked as my last resort. he perked up a little.

"what do you mean, 'entertainment'? what can you do?" he asked. I smiled.

"well, i can transform oxygen into carbon monoxide" i said with a smirk.

his scowl deepened. "don't get smart with me, kid."

i giggled. "weeeeellll, i can draw, i can plat pranks and act." he looked at me funny. "say that last thing again", he asked.

"i can act." i said. he smiled, and threw his hands up in the air. "PERFECT!" he exclaimed. "the mystery shack will have daily plays, right here! 5 dollars per person, 10 if they're elderly." i knew right off the bat this man was cheap, but it was okay as long as i got paid. i extended my hand. "alright. I'll do plays here, IF! you pay me." i said. "we have a deal?"

he shook my hand without hesitation. "sure, with you here, we'll be rich!", he said, laughing a bit. "It will be better than Mabel and her 'bear-o' act".a hispanic man poked his head around a corner with a broom in hand. "did i hear that someone new is working here?" he said and walked over excitedly. i took a small note about how... overweight... he was. "yep! " i exclaimed.

2 WEEKS LATER!

after two weeks, i finally had ten dollars. actually, i had fifteen. I bought my turtle, witch i found out was female, actually, and named her jellybean. but i won't quit my job at the mystery shack! of course not! i love working there! i get to act my heart out all day, everyday, and hang out with Dipper, and Mabel, and Soos, and Wendy! they've all grown on me, and Mabel was right, I think Dipper may like me a little. I don't think i like him back, but i won't reject his feelings. i found out all about the journal, Mabel told me. in fact, once i started looking, i caught glimpses of mythical creatures i never did see before. it was so amazing. Dipper told me to beware this triangle guy, called Bill. Bill Cipher. i read a bit about him in the journal, and a few notes Dipper made himself. Bill seemed very dangerous, and i am now cautious of every triangle i see. i even get a bit frightened while eating doritos.

after two weeks of work, i decided to treat myself. so using my "2% off employee discount" at the mystery shack, i bought a nice necklace with a black and white north star on it. i loved it. i just never wanted to let it go.

untill one day.

everything was normal, it was tuesday, and i was doing a play for a few kids about a dragon who really only wanted some chips. Mabel and Dipper strolled around the store, and freckles slacked off again, and Soos sweeped under a display case. it was a bit more peaceful than usual, not much had happened lately. we all turned our heads to the door when the bell chimed. i finished my play and bowed, never taking my eyes off the person who just walked in. the children i was performing for all scattered to find thier parents, while the twins simultaneously gasped. standing in the doorway, was none other than lil' ol' Gideon.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN JAIL!" exclaimed Dipper, marching over to him, Mabel following close behind.

Gideon chuckled. "huehuehue, i was in jail, but i was let out! comunity service really pays off." he said, smiling up at Dipper. a very sickly-sweet smile. "what do you want?" asked Dipper, eyes narrowed. Gideon chuckled again.

"it's not what i want, it's what my new partner wants. i made a deal to get out of jail early, and in return, i had to do him a favor. he just wanted to drop by and show you all." Gideon said mockingly. he stepped aside, and in waltzed a very tall a slim figure. he seemed to walk with a kind of grace that might make someone think he was floating. the black boots he wore made not a sound as they hit the ground, one after the other. looking up, i noted black slacks, a golden tailcoat, a black bowtie, and yellow- not blonde- hair, topped with a slender top hat. an eyepatch covered one of his eyes, and it looked real, unlike Stan's. a golden stubble danced on his chin, and a wide, toothy smile wrapped the whole thing together.

i had no idea who he was.

the man stopped walking, and stared down at Dipper and Mabel. he opened his mouth to speak, and out came a nasal-sounding voice. "hello, Pine tree, Shootingstar. long time no see." he said, with mock happiness. Dipper's eyes widened in realization, and he took a step back. "B-Bill?" he choked out. wait- this is Bill Cipher?! he's so much... less of a triangle than Mabel's picture described him. Bill looked up, and his gaze settled on me. i did not flinch.

"ah, and there's the newest addition, North Star."


End file.
